J is for Just One Of Those Days" (alphabet series
by Bridget
Summary: Nothing's going right for Jill Danko


TITLE: "J is for Just One Of Those Days"

AUTHOR: Bridget Frawley (Scarecro9@aol.com)

DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Viacom and Spelling/Goldberg Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. It is meant for enjoyment purposes. I retain the rights to the plot and not the characters.

SPECIAL THANKS: Thanks, Cindy, for beta'ing and for inspiring me to write this in the first place. :)

Jill Danko wearily entered the apartment she and her husband shared, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, babe," Mike greeted, going over to her and engulfing her in a hug. "Rough one, huh?"

"I hate full moons," she sighed, relaxing into his embrace. "That feels good."

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered, taking her hand and leading her over to the couch.

"First we had three alcoholics going through the DTs," Jill began, rolling her eyes in remembrance, "then we had a drunk who decided to throw up on my last clean uniform…"

Mike pulled away from her in alarm.

"This is Meggy's," she reassured him, "then Jesus Christ came into the ER to help the doctors heal some of the patients. After about an hour or so the orderlies managed to get him taken to psych services."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you mind if we order take-out? I have a feeling that if I try to cook anything the kitchen'll catch fire."

"No problem," he agreed readily.

"I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"

"I'm cool, thanks."

The telephone rang.

"I'll get it," Mike offered, getting up to answer it

Jill got up, went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of iced tea.

"Hello?" Mike answered. "Oh, hi, Terry – ask her what? – Oh, man, Ryker's going to have a stroke if he hears…oh. Look, why don't you and Chris stop by for dinner later? We're ordering pizza – yeah, no problem. Catch you later."

"Ryker's going to have a stroke about what?" Jill asked curiously, walking back into the room and hearing the tail end of the conversation. 

"It seems that there's a rumor going around Rampart that you and Ryker are having an affair," Mike replied in amusement.

Jill started choking on the sip of iced tea she'd just taken. 

"Apparently Terry says that you and Ryker left the station house two nights ago looking pretty friendly." 

"You and I were supposed to go out to dinner," she explained quickly, putting the glass on the table before she dropped it. "I was supposed to meet you at the precinct and you weren't back yet. I ran into Lt. Ryker and he told me you were at Central Booking with a late collar."

"That 51/50* who thought he was a dog and kept chasing cars along the PCH," Mike added with a nod.

"I wasn't feeling very well so he drove me home," she concluded. "All he did was drop me off in front of the building. He said he'd walk me upstairs but I told him I'd be fine."

"They always say that the husband's the last to know," he deadpanned as he went behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Mike, that's not very funny," she complained, slapping his hand away. "What if he hears…that?"

"Why do you think Terry and Chris are still at Rampart?" He countered in the same tone of voice as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"How am I supposed to face him again?" She groaned as she closed her eyes.

"You know what you need? A nice, hot shower," he suggested in a deep voice as he started working his way down her shoulders.

"Didn't you say Terry and Chris were coming over later?" Jill asked absently, trying not to give in to his overtures.

" If I know Ryker – and I DO know Ryker – they'll be at least another hour," he explained as he started nibbling her ear lobe "We have plenty of time."

She smiled and reached behind her, drew him close to her and kissed him on the lips.

Three days later Jill entered the Rampart stationhouse in trepidation. She scanned the room looking for Lt. Ryker, wondering why he'd called and asked her to stop by. The next shift of cops were lined up a few feet away to collect their walkie-talkies. She caught a few of them quickly giving her the once over and she looked away self-consciously.

"Mrs. Danko!" Lt. Ryker called out loudly, hurrying over to her and putting an arm around her waist and drew her close.

"Lieutenant?" She stammered, eyes wide with shock at this atypical behavior. "What – "

"It's all right, Jill," he interrupted quickly as he stole a quick glance at the line of cops who were now slack jawed. He fought to keep a straight face at their reaction. "Everything's out in the open. We don't have to keep it a secret any more."

"I don't understand – " she protested, totally thrown off balance.

"Let's go to my office," he overrode her, pecking her on the cheek and practically hustling her rapidly past the line of cops who were now pretending to studiously ignore the scene before them.

"Mrs. Danko, I'm sorry," he apologized once they were inside and the door was firmly closed.

"Would you mind explaining just what all that was about?!" Jill demanded indignantly, pulling away from him and stalking to the opposite end of the room.

"Someone had to teach them a lesson," he chuckled. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" 

"And what do I get out of all of this?" She demanded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"My undying gratitude," he answered self-righteously. 

She glared at him in disbelief.

"Plus a ride to the hospital," he added hastily.

"Uh-uh, not enough," she declined firmly. It wasn't often she got the upper hand with him and she intended to savor every moment.

He thought for a few seconds, his enjoyment fading somewhat. "How about lunch with your husband? My treat."

"Deal," she agreed, reaching out and shaking his hand firmly.

"Well, now that that's settled I do have to go out on patrol. You wait here and I'll send Danko up here shortly. Oh, just one more thing. This is just between the three of us."

"What about Terry and Chris?" Jill asked in surprise.

"What about them?" Ryker repeated in a sharp voice. 

"Can't we tell them – "

"Mrs. Danko," he interrupted gruffly as he got to his feet and strode over to her, "when I said just the three of us I meant just that. And if I ever find out that either of you tells anyone else, then you have my personal guarantee that your husband will be working the midnight to eight shift for two months, and I promise you that he will be assigned every undesirable job I can think of. Do I make myself clear?" He pointed his finger at her in emphasis.

She nodded rapidly, swallowing. 

He studied her for a few seconds to make sure she understood that he was serious and started towards the door again.

"Lieutenant, just one more thing," she called quickly, taking his hand as he started to walk past her.

He stopped in his tracks and put his hands on his hips, clearly near the end of his patience. "Mrs. Danko, you are starting to make me regret ever calling you earlier today."

"Will you let me know what happens?" She asked in a conspiratory voice.

He nodded, eyes twinkling, and went downstairs. He saw Danko, Webster and Owens standing by the switchboard talking and staring at the stairway. When the rookies saw him emerge they promptly turned in the opposite direction and started whispering amongst themselves. Ryker forced himself not to smile as he strode over to them. "Webster! Owens! What are you still doing here? You're supposed to be out on patrol. Get moving!"

"Yes, sir," Terry and Chris acquiesced nervously, giving Mike a quick glance and hurrying out the door.

Ryker then turned to Mike and bounced on the balls of his feet. "I have a special assignment for you, Danko. Go up to my office and wait for me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"A special assignment?" Mike repeated apprehensively, trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's right, a special assignment."

"For me…" Mike trailed off, studying Ryker for some type of clue.

"Danko, have you developed a sudden hearing problem I should be aware of?!" Ryker demanded, staring at him with eyebrows raised.

"No, sir!" 

"Then get moving!"

Mike mentally shook himself and hurried up the stairs.

'This'll teach those kids about starting rumors,' Ryker thought to himself, faint smile playing on his lips. He headed to the muster room to get some coffee.

*51/50 = mentally disturbed person


End file.
